How to be a Mafia Boss
by lolitagirl.2015b
Summary: !Female Tsuna Bully Brother!Twin FIC May contain swearing! When reborn arrived he expected a popular Natsu Sawada and his Dame sister Tsunayoshi Sawada to be totu-tutored. Instead, he got a mysterious not so innocent girl and a bratty stupid boy. Okay and also, why are these men in suits following Tsuna around and bowing to her as well. What did she get into?
1. Chapter 1

**Target I: Prologue- Memories burned into her mind**

**Age 7**

It was hot.

The air was fuzzy and the sweat on her skin was getting visible. From her bedroom window, she watches her grandfather visible holding a flame on her brother's forehead sealing his powers before handing him over to her father. Smiling she stared at her hands lit up flames as well. ,, Not fair. I had my flames a few weeks ago and they pay attention to him. Ah... Let´s not tell them or they might seal them off too."

Tsuna wasn´t stupid. She knows that her father wasn't a normal man. He was in the mafia. The Italian lexicon, his boss visiting and speaking to him in Italian, the cars everything made sense to her. She could feel- no see that her father was way too deep in the mafia. But how deep? It wasn´t that he flat out told them. Lemitsu was smart at hiding and her mother being an oblivious idiot was a perfect way to never get this question brought up at all. It was this flame of hers. But it seems that it didn't know everything it just guesses.

_The heat is rising._

it was her intuition that told her that he was somewhat in a deep dangerous organization. I mean a construction worker could never afford a house like this and such a huge salary like that. Did Nana never thought about this or question his work? Was she really an adult or is she just an oblivious woman stuck in a never-ending teenage love?

,, AH. Tsuna come to me, your brother fell asleep. Want to play with your grandpa? Your dad is talking to your mother." ,the old man sat next to her on the window, holding a plane. ,,Odio I giocattoli leggere questo Libro per favore? (I hate toys grandfather. Can you read from this book please?)" startled at her fluent Italian he answered:,,Certo, ho letto per te la mia adorabile Grandaugher. (Sure, I read for you, my lovely smart granddaughter.) He looked at the book and started again. It was an Italien book. It was a fairy tale but still for her age, Tsuna was able to read from it and speak Italien how? He notices how her shoulders eased up and how she closed her eyes listening to him reading before falling asleep.

_That memory was burned deep into her mind, forever._

**Age 8**

Tsuna knew that her mother was not fond of her because she was quiet. Never wanted to wear clothes that were girly and lock herself into the room. Reading or writing stories. Nana started to disconnect with her daughter and talk more to her brother. But forgetting her in the mall? Did she really hate her so much? Pathetic woman. She was in Tokio´s biggest mall. Even after they send an announcement, Nana didn´t pick her up. So the girl quietly snuck away to the street.

_It is getting hotter. it is blazing, like a torch of a Champion!_

The flame flickered on her forehead. Bright, very bright. She could feel something. A power a voice calling for help? Following the feeling she found a man cornered by other men holding guns and other dangerous weapons:,, Any last words you scum?" without a thought, her body moved on its own, upper punch up and a few kicks here and there. All down. ,, Are you hurt?", she asked as her flame died down. The man was clearly wounded, coughing blood:,,A... a child saved me...", he kept scoffing blod:,, B...but how?" tsuna sighed in relief and placed her hand on his wound. Yellow flames emitting from her ring finger closing the wound.

,, Two flames? Wow, you saved me. Child, what is your name?" ,, Tsunaysohi Sawada." ,, Oh wait!.." she left the scene. Taking a train home by herself pondering over her new ability. She needs to learn a fighting style like karate or something like that now. For defense of course. Meanwhile, her mother was panicking and calling the police at the mall.

**Age 10**

Ever since that incident her mother never left her off like that but her brother kept bulling her even harder. She always asked where she went what she did but Tsuna never spoke back. For her, Nana, her brother, and father died in her heart. She was so alone. When she opened her room she found a suitcase full of money and the man. ,, Oh not again. Take it back I don´t want money."

Since she saved that man, day and night some guy with suit would come with a suitcase full of money. But this week was different. She received a letter. To an exquisite party to Tokio. Odd. rubbing of her sweat and taking a bath after her hard work out she thought what she could wear.

**▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬ Chaos skip▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬**

The party was today. Not going to school but taking a train to toyio directly. She bought a locker and changed herself in a public toilet, just threw over some nice leather jacket and a small dress. Wearing sunglasses. The building was infamous for rich people walking in and out. The security guards stared at her but quickly jumped aside when a shadow appeared behind her:,, The Bambina (child) is with me." A hand fell on her should rubbing it soft:,, Come child. we need o talk." the door open. music booming. Strippers dancing. Tsuna whistled:,, Sicuramente si divertono. (They sure had a great time.) " ,, loro hanno sicuramente/They sure have."

The guests gasped at her. the music kept going but everyone stared at her. They used a lift. They went up far, very far. Actually the highest part of the room.,, You know. I am old and I don't have any children left...could you please inherit the family."

,, I guess I take it, Padre." The Yakuza Don became her knew father quickly.

_**And a new phoenix was born.**_

_**A/N**_

This is my first fanfic on this site. Please comment what do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Target II: Flames **

**Rain I**

Tsuna learned that her father Lemistu was the head of the CEDEF also known as the Lion of Vongola. But the girl didn´t careless for that man. Her new padre, don of the Yakuza gang was way cooler than him. She learned fast. How to make deals how to be a leader but most importantly she got something she never had from her past years she had lived with her other family.

A father who was there for her.

Of course Tsuna wasn´t oblivious. It sounded a bit childish if she said that she doesn't know how hard it is for the CEDEF to protect his boss and taking care of his family at the same time but really? He could try visiting or calling often or bond with her. But it always her damn brother Natsu who gets all the praise and stuff

Now dress with cold cloths she stood in front of the most tallest building in desert like place was a paradise. Normal people wouldn't be able to even pay 2% for staying in this heavenly motel. Soon the brunette learned how influential the Yakuza was in the world and she made many new friends and contrast too.

Her father got involved in a sticky situation. A child trafficking incident went wrong. The kids were trained assassins, skilled in swordplay and more. Only a handful were left.A) they kill them or B) they sell them. ,, I take them padre. From now on they are part of my famiglia.", The sky firmly spoke to the old man as she reached her hands out to one of the kids that bowed down in fear. ,, What is your name?" ,, My name is Oni Ma´am. This is my brother Nero who is second in command and the others are under our command. We are honored to be part of your family." The girl smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek:,, Call me Tsuna. I won't let you guys get trafficked ever again."

To be exact. Tsuna saved their lives. Oni would follow her no matter where she was. The kids were worshipping the ground she walked but overtime she would force the younger one to call her Tsuna-neechan (big sister). The annoying part wa Oni. The fifteen year old would sleep next to her in her bed, take a bath with her. Not that he would mind but he went everywhere she went not letting go of her sight. He even tattooed his body like a yakuza. Not that she mind. The muscular tan teen was very handsome and skilled. His long dark blue hair and the white stripes on his pony tale gave him a mysterious Samurai charm. He was a great bodyguard.

**Rain II:**

Takeshi Yamato. The brunette watched the enthusiastic baseball freak throwing out fake smiles and laughs at his ´friends´. She felt his pain:,, Hey Takeshi-san. Can we talk for a sec?" ,, Ah Tsuna-chan. Sure!" Grabbing his hand she brought him far away from the pitch:,, You know. You don't need to hide it. I know how you feel." grabbing his shoulders she pushed him towards her chest. ,, Wha-?"he blushed. Was it a love confession? ,, Cry.",she coldy demanded. Holding hims still as she went down to the ground.

Soon you could hear soft sobs coming from the tall guy.

,, Tsuna-hime. Where have thou been?" Oni panicked as he stared at her wet shirt. Tsuna tried to live a double life as well. Hopefully this won't bring any problem in the future. Slapping her wet shirt onto her chair she sat down to read the weekly reports and missions her little brothers have done for a boss is really hard.

**Cloud I:**

,**,Wao**.", Hibari Kyoya jumped back when a flame appeared on her forehead. The girl stopped his attack with one this day she would frequently spar with him. Improving her skills.

**Cloud II:**

,, Thought so. So you are he guy who brought down the entire west gang I assume." ,, He? The yakuza are sending a girl and one guy?" ,, You are speaking to the future don." Silence erupted through the halls. ,, PFT-!", a maniac laugh escaped the white haired male. ,, A GIRL?! WHO KNEW THAT OLD BASTARD REPRODUCED?! I WILL END YOU!" Before he could finish the sentence he was flipped to the ground engulfed with sky flames:,, No. You will follow me. Naegi the demon of are from now on my cloud."

Naegi. He was scary but very smart as well. He improved the weapon and guard system of the Yakuza. Nobody until Tsuna came dared to fight him. The eighteen year old had white hair and was very small for his age. However once he activates his flames he became a tall guy with furious immense of powers. He was her Ace.

**Sun I:**

When Flora heard she was being bought by the yakuza, she thought she was going to be another bodyguard slave. Used and spit on. She was inferior. The sixteen year old was born as slave and nothing more. Bowing down to her boss, she was surprised when the young girl pulled her back up to her feet and hugged her throughout. ,, Hm? Flora right? You skin. It's beautiful! Let's´go shopping together. I find a beautiful cloths for you." She didn't expect a boss that would buy stuff for her. ,, It's A pain with these two. They boys, only talking about power,robots and sex...not that I mind sex and robots but ugh you know... Finally I have a female guardian I can talk to. Oh boy. I´mma buy the whole store for you. Everything suits to your midnight skin color.I am so jelly Flo-chan!"

She might actually like her master. ,, Tsuna-sama. Are you sure I am allowed to get this? I am not worthy of this attention of yours." ,, KYA!~ This african accent and your boy if i was a guy I would marry you! Just call me Tsu-chan!Also don't pity yourself. Your a girl like me and a friends. Also, don´t have such a low self esteem! " Scratch that. She loved her new master.

**Sun II:**

Ryohei Sasagawa was surprised when Tsuna helped him rescuing his sister. The boxer was very happy when his junior sometimes helped him with school and homework despite being so young, Sawada understood a lot of things he went through in his class and helped him with studies.. ,, YOUR EXTREMELY COOL SAWADA! JOIN MY BOX CLUB SOMETIMES!"

, Sure senpai but please be a bit quite…"

**Storm I:**

,, Oh wow. My daughter! Having three guardian already. I am proud." The girl set on her father's lap. ,, I never get old when you sit on my lap my child *sniffs* I hope you won´t run away from me with a guy." ,, Don't get emotional old man. Also we gonna be in Italy soon. So stop crying don´t you have an important meeting?", Tsuna slapped the yakuza boss shoulder before dancing ship was floating sleepy towards the island.

,,HIME-SAMA! Wait up. What is your name? You saved my life and that from my mother, how can I possible repay you?" ,, Bombing hayato correct? Just leave me alone. I just happen to be passing by so-",, Please tell me your name.", Tsuna swear she saw a dog tail waggle behind him and dog ears sprouting from his head as well. She sighed:,, Tsunayoshi Sawada." ,, Tsuna-hime. I go wherever you go!"

What a pain in the ass.

_

A/N: geeh this was a long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
